DormLife: April Mop
by CloudSomnia
Summary: anak-anak Suju mau ngerjain Leeteuk di hari April mop ini! kira-kira dikerjain gimana ya? jangan lupa review!


Super Junior Dormlife: April Mop

Warning: untuk DormLife, saya ngga pernah menggunakan bahsa baku apalagi memperhatikan EYD. Saya menggunakan bahasa slang dan ragam lisan ^^

Pagi yang nyante, di ruang tamu Leeteuk sibuk kipas-kipasan di depan laptop karena sedari tadi dia habis nge-trolling ELF. Sesekali dia ketawa-ketiwi kayak nenek (kakek?) lampir ngebaca balasan-balasan dari ELF.

-BRAAKK—

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Dia pun melongokkan kepalanya, ingin tahu apa sedang terjadi. Dia melihat Donghae nenteng koper segede Shindong. Tatapan matanya begitu berang menatap anak-anak yang lain.

"Donghae? Lo kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk. Tapi Donghae malah menatap Leeteuk marah.

"Ngga usah sok baik deh, hyung! Gue mau keluar dari grup ini!" kata Donghae dan nyeret kopernya. Leeteuk bengong. Tepat saat Donghae sudah ada di depan pintu...

"APUA? DONGE LO BILANG APA?" teriak Leeteuk panik. Tangannya segera nyeret Donghae masuk kembali ke dorm.

"Huh? Gue bilang gue mau keluar! Ngga usah sok peduli, hyung!" kata Donghae.

"Iya, hyung! Ngga usah dipeduliin! Itu orang manja banget!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk nyahut. "Dunia ini keras, bung! Jangan harap seluruh dunia berjalan sesuai keinginan lo!" kata Eunhyuk. Weiisshh, kok Eunhyuk berfilosofi? Kok bisa? Pasti diajarin author ya?

"Berisik!" dan Donghae pun berjalan keluar dorm. Leeteuk menatap nanar.

"ADA APA INI SEBENARNYA?" aum prabu Jungsoo.

"Tadi hyung, eh, Eunhyuk hyung sama Donghae hyung berantem hyung," kata Ryeowook takut-takut sambil sembunyi dibalik punggung Siwon. Sementara Eunhyuk melenggang kangkung ke dapur.

"HAH? BERANTEM KENAPA? HYUK, KESINI DULU!" kata Leeteuk belum nyante.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Biarin aja Donghae keluar! Grup ini ngga butuh orang yang manja kayak dia!" tiba-tiba Yesung bicara.

"APA? JADI LO JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN, SUNG? TEGA LO YA!" Woy, Teuk, nyante dong. Author ngga enak nih ngetik pake capslock nyala -,-

"Iya, hyung! Yesung hyung sama Eunhyuk itu jahat! Mereka udah ngebuat Donghae hyung mau ninggalin grup ini!" adu Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan marah.

"Kyu, udah," kata Sungmin menenangkan.

"Sekarang gini, deh. Kita harus bicarain ini dulu!" kata Leeteuk yang akhirnya bisa menurunkan tensi darahnya.

"Ngga ada yang harus diomongin kan, hyung? Paling-paling Donghae udah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri," kata Yesung yang ikutan melenggang kangkung.

"Heh, Kim Jongwoon, lo bener-bener ngga bertanggung jawab ya? Minta maaf kek ke Donghae hyung!" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar ngga sopannya. Melihat itu Leeteuk jadi sakit kepala.

"Aduh, kepalaku... aduh..." kata Leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dengan sigap Shindong langsung menahan tubuh Leeteuk yang limbung.

"Kenapa ngga lo aja yang ngejar Donghae sana! Dasar anggota tambahan!" kata Yesung sengit.

"Hei, sudah!" kata Siwon dengan suara keras. Ryeowook yang dari tadi sembunyi dibalik punggungnya ketakutan. Sungmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Kyu! Kita bicara di kamar!" kata Sungmin dan menyerat Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka.

"Aduh... kepalaku..." rintih Leeteuk pilu. Dan dia langsung pingsan (buset...)

-beberapa saat setelah Leeteuk sadar—

"Mana yang lain, Shindong, Siwon, Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk dan Yesung hyung mengurung diri dikamar, hyung. Dan Sungmin lagi bicara sama Kyuhyun," kata Shindong sedih.

"Sebenernya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tadi aku liat Donghae hyung berantem sama Eunhyuk hyung di halaman, hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya hyung. Aku juga ngga tau masalahnya apa. Dan sepertinya Yesung hyung menyetujui pendapat Eunhyuk," kata Siwon ikutan sedih.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit..." rintih Leeteuk.

"Hyung jangan memaksakan diri," kata Ryeowook.

"Trus Donghae gimana sekarang?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Huwaaaa! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kangin, Heechul, gue butuh kalian!" tangis Leeteuk. Setelah lama mereka bertiga memperhatikan Leeteuk yang menangis dengan pilu, akhirnya Shindong bicara.

"Hyung, ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Shindong.

"Tanggal 1 April. Kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk balik dengan masih terisak-isak. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari bawah kasur Leeteuk.

"APRIL MOP!" tiba-tiba Donghae nongol dari bawah kasur Leeteuk.

"Huwaaa!" teriak Leeteuk kaget. Shindong, Siwon dan Ryeowook juga kaget.

-braakkk!—

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka.

"APRIL MOP!" teriak Yesung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"April mop, hyung!" kata Shindong, Siwon dan Ryeowook juga. Leeteuk bengong.

"Hah?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Yaelah, masa lo lupa?" kata Yesung sambil mendecakkan lidah.

Leeteuk pun tersadar. "HAAAHHH? KURANG AJAR KALIAN!" teriak prabu Jungsoo. "Gue sampe pingsan gini! Apa maksud kalian hah?"

"Yaahh, hyung jangan marah dong. Orang kan cuma bercanda! Kan April mop, hyung," kata Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Iya, hyung. Peace!" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya yang berbentuk v.

"Akting kita bagus kan hyung!" kata Eunhyuk sambil rangkulan sama Donghae. Dan keduanya sama-sama nyengir jelek banget. Mereka malah ngobrol sendiri dan ngga mempedulikan keadaan Leeteuk yang bertransformasi menjadi prabu Jungsoo

"Tapi, Kyu, lo kok ngebentak gue kayak gitu? Kan itu diluar skenario!" protes Yesung.

"Biarin. Kan seru, biar makin panas!" kata Kyuhyun sambil meletin lidah.

"Mianhae, hyung~" kata Ryeowook sambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Huuhh~!" dengus Leeteuk ngambek.

"Yahh, hyung jangan ngambek dong," kata Shindong sambil noel-noel tangan Leeteuk.

"Berpelukan~~~!" seru Siwon dan mereka pun berpelukan layaknya teletubbies.

-THE END (?)—

Bonus:

"Eh, emang gue emang manja ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Itu kan emang penyakit lo!" kata Eunhyuk. Donghae pun bengong dengan bloonnya.

"Lagian adegan lo nongol dari bawah kasur itu juga diluar skenario! Lo masuk lewat mana sih?" tanya Shindong.

"Oooh, itu gue manjat lewat jendela. Dibantuin Minho," kata Donghae nyengir.

-THE END—

A/N. Haiiiiii! Super Junior in Wonderland still in progress! Ini aku bikin suju special April mop! Dasar anak-anak Suju, mereka pada nge-troll di twitter ==" berarti mereka lagi ngga ada kerjaan ya pagi (siang?) ini? Hmmm...

Aku sibuk banget disekolah. Capeekkk. Disuruh ikut OSN biologi, gambar ini itu ==". Tapi enak juga sih, jadinya dikenal guru, hehe.

Yap, ini dia, selamat membaca dan review ya! Gamsa!

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Minggu, 01 April 2012, pukul 15.03 WITA.

Pai pai~


End file.
